The Warp Zone
by LodaPeqcusia
Summary: What happens when I'm bored during a test and decide to write about a crush that I have on a Youtuber. Don't judge me so harshly, you know you have one too.
1. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

It was a sunny day of July. Alex just landed in a hot atmosphere. A few people waited for him at the airport and he was not only glad to finally meet them, but also relieved he was not alone. Thanks to Will and Schro's birthday gift for him, he was able to travel an ocean and fulfill his childhood dream, back when he was still 13. He could see Odom, Schrö and Will with a sign that said « Welcome ! ». Odom was the first to greet Alex, with a little hug.

« Hey buddy. I bet the flight was tough. Anyway, nice to finally meet the Warp Zone Superfan that you are !... You are right ? »

« Yes I am. Although I wouldn't say Superfan but more... Warp Zone enthusiast ? That's better and less stalker-y... » Replied Alex with a warm smile.

« Welcome Alex, the rest of the guys aren't here but they're waiting for us at the office. I know how excited you are to meet Ryan... » Schrö laughed with Will.

« I am so not excited for that ! Rather scared to be quite honest. » He looked down at his feet.

« Girl please ! If we didn't like you, we wouldn't have invited you for your birthday in the first place ! »

The four of them entered the car to go to the office and Alex sat in the back with Odom. He blushed a little, intimitated by the man next to him. It was one thing to meet your idols, but another when they are good-looking. Sensing the joy but nervousness of Alex, the muscular guy asked him some questions.

« So, you can tell me... Who's your favorite ? Does it rhyme with Dome ? »

« Or with dough ? » Asked Schro

« Or with man... » Grinned Will.

« Actually, it rhymes with pelvis. » Answered Alex. The three guys were surprised. « He's the funniest for me... Or at least he makes me laugh the hardest. »

« Dang, Davis gets all the ladies. Not fair. » Alex laughed a little thanks to Odom. But the idea of finally meeting Ryan scared him more than any fear he could possibly have. Spiders ? Easy. Snakes ? Cute. Ryan ? Sign him out.

Schro parked the car outside and Alex could finally see the office he saw countless times on Youtube. The building is actually way taller that he imagined, not that he complains about the size, he's not that kind of guy. When they entered, he could see the entrance used for many videos like The Office of Smite or the Five Nights at Freddie in Real Life. A lady was sitting there, so people actually do work here, it's not just an office ran by goofballs. When he got in front of the door, Alex flinched. This was the moment. The perfect moment. Not just for Ryan but as a whole. But before they could open the door, Davis bursted out of the room half-naked screaming « Welcooooome ! ». This guy knows how to make entrances. Fish came out laughing and handing Davis a 5 dollar bill. Meanwhile Ryan facepalmed in the back.

« You know I'm always down for taking my shirt off, that was easy money. » Davis buttoned his shirt then turned to Alex. «Welcome, officially. So, how was the plane ride ? First time ? Did you get enough sleep ? »

« Don't pay attention to Talkative Timothy over there. Hey, we talked a lot on Instagram, glad to meet you. » Fish handed out his hand, probably for Alex to shake it. Weird for the gay guy to be this masculine but he couldn't kiss his cheeks anyway. At least not on the first minute. When Ryan walked towards Alex, they both could see the tension. Alex was scared to meet his 6-years crush and Ryan was scared to meet the gay guy that does have a crush on him. But they shook hands anyway, like it was no big deal.

« Hey there, nice to meet you. » Ryan then went back to the room to continue the editing he was working on. Alex knew it, and almost regretted to be here. But Will came sneakily behind him and whispered.

« Don't worry, he's shy with everyone he doesn't know at first. Nothing to do with you ! »

« So, ready for the little party we threw for you ? » Asked Fish. Alex looked confused, a party ? For who ? Him ? He nodded politely, not really knowing what was going on. « Great ! We invited some people you know. Like Katie Wilson, TJ Smith, Leah Catherine... » The young guy was taken by surprise, in a positive way. He talked with TJ a lot on Snapchat and Twitter, and this guy is nothing but pure sweetness all around. But he was in no condition to attend a party, dressed like he is after a plane flight.

« This is actually amazing but... I am not. Can I change at least before, please ? » Asked Alex to Schro and Will.

« Sure, just use the room we have for the Acapella videos. It's empty and I promise, the camera isn't on. » Replied Schro with a smile.

With a smile, Alex followed Will to the Acapella Room. They joked about drag queens and video games on the way, their two favorite subjects after all. When Will left Alex to change, the gay guy had a scary thought. What if they were talking about him right now ? Alex shook his head. Of course they are talking about him, it was pretty obvious. He just hoped the party wasn't going to be like Carrie, because red is so not his color. When he came back, looking like a human and not a dried corpse, he could see everyone arrived. Apparently the party will be cool music and video games. Perfect for The Warp Zone. But he could see one more person he didn't recognize, a sweet brunette who was close to Ryan. Before he could proccess the thought, a kiss happened between the two. Alex's cheeks became bright red, and he sprinted out through the door to get some fresh air. Will saw him, sighed, and went after him. He saw the young guy sitting on the floor, looking at the road.

« Okay, drama queen. Why are you already out after the first minute of the party ? You know we don't have a bouncer right ? You're free to enter tonight. » Will tried to joke about the situation.

« It's nothing, I just had a weird rash on my face, I needed to cool it off. »

« Why, because you saw a kiss ? Come on. » When Alex didn't reply, Will sat next to him. « This is why I didn't tell you about his relationship status. Because I knew you were going to be destroyed anyway. Shame you had to see the kiss though. She kiss like a golden retriever who just found his bone... Yeah I don't like her. »

« It's just... » Alex paused. « I knew it, deep down I knew it, I always knew it. But I just wanted to believe a little bit, you know ? Believe that the stories about youtubers getting together with fans could happen to me. Believe that behind his sometimes feminine behavior hid a not-so-straight guy. Believe that I could possibly maybe be attractive for another person. » He sighed. « I just wanted him to like me the same way I like him I guess. »

« I know Alex. Your intentions aren't bad. They're just misplaced. Yes, sometimes fairytales do happen for people. And yes, if I could choose who he dates, I'd pick someone other than Ugly Man-Shoulders for him. But you can't force someone to like you. Just like I can't force you to dislike him. I know I can't ask of you to think of him as just a nice guy or maybe a future friend. » He looked behind to see Ryan's girlfriend... or whatever she was, storming off the building. « Well apparently, she can't think of him as a nice guy either right now... Anyway, what was I saying again ? »

« Words of wisdom, pretty much. Thank you Mawma. I needed that. » Replied Alex, resting his head on Will's shoulder.

« I'm not your mawma, my name is William...But you're welcome. I'm gonna go back in or Davis will eat everything. You coming ? »

« In just a second, I'm gonna call my family before to tell them I didn't die in a plane crash. I haven't had the chance to do it yet. » Will nodded and went back in the party. But before he could call his mother, Ryan came out... of the building. Maybe he needed some fresh air too.

« Oh, sorry, didn't see you there, I'm not gonna bother you. » Said Ryan quietly.

« You're not a bother, don't worry about it... And sorry as well. » Replied Alex, looking away. Staring at Ryan too much is like staring at the sun too long, you get burned.

« For what ? You did nothing. »

« For the dumb tweets... And my crush on you also. » Alex rolled his eyes, he could not believe he said that out loud, especially to Ryan.

« … Why are you apologizing ? You didn't kidnap my mother or threatened my life you know ? You just like me. I'm flattered. » Casually replied Ryan, his hands in his pockets.

« So... You don't mind my presence right now or the fact that I like you ? » Asked Alex, a little shocked.

« Like I said, it's not like you jumped on me the second you saw me. You almost avoided me too back there, so no, I don't mind at all, and I'm sure I'll like you too. Will talked a lot about you, you know. And every friend of Will is mine in the end. » Ryan smiled and Alex laughed. He remembered the pics Will took to make him flustered, like that night at the bowling alley. Alex stood up.

« Thank you Ryan, for everything since 2010. And for your nice words tonight. Shall we go celebrate life in there ? And watching me beating you at video games ? » Alex winked.

« You can have video games, you could never beat me at the guitar. » Ryan smiled as well.

And just like that, the party went on and on into the night. What started as a shaky crush 6 years ago ended as the start of a blossoming friendship.


	2. The Latex Suit

**The Kiss**

 **Chapter 2 : The Latex Suit**

It's been three days since Alex flew across the Atlantic ocean to meet his idols. And he was not disappointed in the least. Even though he got a rocky start with a member he will not name, things got insanely better as the week went on. He got to lunch with them at a food truck they once showed on a video. He saw first-hand the writing session of a sketch for the first time. And today, he was gonna help at the shooting of the video in the make-up and wardrobe sections. Alex was excited. That's everything he dreamed of. Somebody needed to pinch him.

« Oh ! » proclaimed Alex. Davis almost pushed him in the wall face first because he ran into him. But Alex fell on the ground instead.

« Sorry, sorry ! Emergency ! » Screamed Davis, on his way to the bathroom.

« Are you okay ? Sorry, it's probably because of his small bladder... Or the breakfast at Chipotle, either one. » Said Fish while helping Alex back up.

« Remind me to never stand in between him and a bathroom then. Are you guys ready to go change ? You're doing a Guardians of the galaxy parody for the second movie coming soon right ? » asked Alex.

« Yeah but... we kinda sorta have a teeny tiny bit little problem. »

« What's wrong ? »

« The girl who was supposed to play Karen Gillan's character, Nebula, is sick and we don't have a replacement... Well we do but we don't know if that person will say yes. » Declared Fish, hesitant.

« You know, the best way to know an answer is usually to ask a question . » Smiled Alex.

« Right, right... Alex, will you ? »

« … Wait, me ? What ? Why ? » Asked Alex, dumbfounded.

« Will told us you cosplay female characters all the time. It's perfect, no ? »

Alex was lost. Doing make-up was one thing, but being in a video was a totally different thing. You can't stand there in front of the camera, you have to act. And he never once thought about it before. But Fish looked at him with big eyes, kinda like when Puss in Boots looks at Shrek. He couldn't say no. After a deep breath and a long sigh, Alex finally spoke up.

« … Okay, okay fine. Stop looking at me like that, I'll do it. »

« Awesome ! Do you have any requests ? » Demanded Fish, happy like a kid on Christmas Day.

« I'll need duct tape and a razor to shave my legs. And an isolated place to do it too. »

« Oh, you can shave with Odom, he's playing Chris Pratt ! Yeah, he's still half naked... »

« Figures. Where is he ? »

« In our office. That's where we change too. » Fish smiled and walked to the bathroom to catch up with Davis. When Alex arrived, Odom was almost in the costume.

« Hey buddy. So, excited to be in our video ? » asked Odom.

« How do you already know ? I just said yes to fill in for a sick girl... » Suspiciously questionned Alex, hands on his hips.

« A sick girl ? No, your name is on it for Nebula. » Simply said the muscular guy in all of his Odom glory. « … Oh crap. » Alex rolled his eyes.

« I'm gonna kill Fish, he's going to be floating on top of the ocean... But I already said yes, can't go back now. Can you please leave me five minutes alone ? I need to prepare a little thing or two before putting on my costume. » Shyly said Alex.

He definitely wanted to tuck and prepare alone. Odom nodded and went in the make-up room. While changing, Alex tried to remember his script at the same time. He just had five lines and that was enough for him. But he also saw that he was gonna spend all of his scenes with Ryan in the Groot outfit. At least, he wouldn't have to see him, that was a positive thing. When Alex was done, he stepped out of the office to go in the make-up room as well. But people began to stare, making him uncomfortable. After all, he was in a feminine latex suit in the middle of the day. But Schro, his savior, came to the rescue. He took the gay guy's arm under his and walked with him.

« Good thing it is your size ! »

« I think my liver is in my throat right now, but other than that, we're good. »

« So, excited ? Nervous ? » Asked Schro, leading him to the room.

« Let's just say that if I don't throw up on the set, it's gonna be good. » Replied Alex.

« Trust me, we all did at some point, you wouldn't be the first or the last. Well I'll leave you to your make-up artist, I think you know her. See you on the set ! » When Schro left, the hidden person revealed herself. It was Missyeru, or Michell from a lot of other Warp Zone videos. Alex couldn't stop the scream of joy and surprise from coming out of his mouth. After all, he looked up to her, being the amazing cosplayer that she is when he's still an amateur.

« I can't believe my eyes right now. Are you even real ? » Asked Alex, as happy as ever.

« I'm pretty sure I am. How are you ? You must be excited to be here, since you tweeted me a lot about these guys. » Nicely replied Michelle.

« I know, I'm so sorry to bother you that much about it... » Alex looked down.

« Don't worry ! I think it's great to pursue a dream. Anyway, are you ready to be blue from head to toe ? » Michelle was holding a paint gun.

« I guess I am... Do it, paint me like one of your alien girls. »

When Alex arrived on the set, fully dressed and looking like a slutty BDSM Smurfette, it was back to stare-city. But he couldn't blame them, he'd stare too. Thankfully, Odom's abs was a great distraction. He went on his mark next to Ryan and waited for everyone to be here.

« H...y... Di...t...se... ye... » Came out of the Groot outfit.

« I'm sorry, what ? »

« Hey. Didn't see you yet. » Said the huge tree a little higher.

« Oh, yeah. I hope you'll handle the heat, just like Fish when you did Hodor VS Groot. » Said Alex. Inside he was relieved Ryan didn't see him dressed like that.

« I only have a few takes, not the whole video. I'll be fine... I hope. »

« Same here, I can't wait to get out of this latex hell. Everyone can see everything and it's embarassing... »

« Hey, I was half naked for The Nap Rap and I was still fine ! »

« This totally doesn't count, you're all half naked all the time. I can at least think of 5 videos for everyone of you ! And you're not a blue stripper right now. »

« Well, no. I'm a tree. So I'm a stripper pole of some sort, maybe that's why they put us next to each other. We complement one another. » Said Ryan. They both laughed a little. That made Alex at ease and he was more relaxed. The rest of the day was actually quite entertaining, and he was pretty sure he made at least one or two bloopers.

In the make-up room, everything was quiet and peaceful. Alex was the only one there, wiping off his blue skin little by little. When he thought about it, he cosplayed with the help of possibly his favorite cosplayer and he acted with his favorite youtubers. So maybe being in an outfit that left his skin without any air was worth it. Davis walked in the room and laughed. Apparently, Ryan's head got stuck in the Groot outfit and they had to pull him out. Alex had to admit, that was pretty funny. This costume is like the Batman costume, it's cursed. He smiled back at Davis who sat next to him.

« So, are you happy with today ? » Asked Davis, removing his own make-up.

« I have to say yes. It was a lot of fun. I fulfilled one of my dream today. »

« You mean being in clothes so tight we could see your moles ? »

« No... I meant being in one of your videos. »

« Yeah, the bloopers. » Davis laughed at himself.

« Anyway, thanks again. It's been an amazing three days. » Alex could totally hug Davis right now. If he wasn't still blue. And if it was appropriate. But it wasn't.

« We still have 4 days left. Do you think we can top what we did today ? »

« Maybe... Let's enjoy the present and wait to see what future holds, right ? » Alex smiled and Davis followed.

It really was what dreams are made of like the great American savior Hilary Duff sang. And it was just the beginning of the rest of his week.


	3. The Chit-Chat at Chipotle

**The Warp Zone**

 **The Chit-Chat at Chipotle**

Alex slept like a baby that night. He was exhausted but also quite ecstatic after the amazing day he spent with his idols. How lucky could he be ? He was staying at Odom's place, sleeping on his couch, because Odom's girlfriend was visiting her family this week. But his luck started to ran out. Odom yelled in the middle of the night, waking Alex up in the proccess. He ran into Odom's room to see what could be wrong. But all he found was Odom, in his bed, asleep.

« A nightmare ? You've got to be kidding me... » Whispered Alex. There was his sleep, gone like a dad going to buy cigarettes at the supermarket. Sitting back on the couch, he really saw the apartment. It was actually quite messy to begin with, and a little small.

« That's what she said. » Chuckled the immature gay guy.

« What who said ? » Asked Odom, frightening Alex in the proccess.

« Odom !... Why are you awake ? I went in your room literally two seconds ago and you were asleep. »

« Actually, I was recovering from a nightmare. » Simply answered Odom before slowly going to the fridge to pick up a glass of milk.

« ...Are you okay ? Do you want to talk about it or... ? » Alex was stupid. He knew straight guys never talked about anything. But that was worth a try.

« I'm good. It happens you know. » Odom sat next to Alex and started the television. Well apparently there's a great fishing channel at 4 am. So much trouts to fish. So little time to sleep. « Wow, what a rod ! » Exclaimed Odom, who was really into this show apparently.

« That's what I would like to say every Saturday night. » Said Alex, forgetting for a second he was in the presence of a straight guy. But Odom laughed at this stupid joke. Alex also forgot Odom laughs at literally everything.

« Good one. »

Alex didn't really remember what happened afterwards, but he assumed they both slept on the couch sitting down, too really tired to get up or totally lie down. When the morning came, Alex could hear Odom in the bathroom, showering for a brand new day. The gay guy prepared a little healthy breakfast, slowly but surely, because he had a friendly date with Will at Chipotle today. The first time in this restaurant for Alex, being French meaning no Chipotle in his country. And he also never had a burrito nor a taco to being with, so that would be two 'first time' instead of one. But he wondered why Will summoned him there. Maybe it was just to talk but about what ? A paranoïd thought went in his head. Maybe they all regretted him travelling here and now, they wanted him gone, back to France ? Alex shook his head. He will see in time. Now was the time to finish the breakfast and hop in the shower. Which he did when Odom finished using it. He had to go at the office to finish editing the Guardians of the Galaxy sketch with the other guys but will drop of Alex at the restaurant before that.

« I hope you'll enjoy Chipotle, they have a lot of great food there ! And you will be able to talk without us but about us ! » Yelled Odom from the kitchen.

« You do realize I can talk about you with Will anytime on Twitter, right ? »

« … No I didn't realize it. Did you do that a lot ? » Asked Odom, confused and curious at the same time.

« Maybe, why ? Afraid ? » Teased Alex.

« Not at all, just curious. Not in a bad way though... ? » Alex got out of the bathroom, fully clothed and ready to go when Odom asked him that. He smiled and put both his phone and his wallet in his pockets.

« No. I would never talk about people I'm a fan of in a bad way. Shall we go, sir ? »

They entered the car and Alex was silent the entire time. The fear of what was to come paralysed him a little bit. Odom was peacefully singing « Counting Stars » and Alex sang Fish's parts. Damn it, that song was too catchy. When they arrived, Odom smiled at Alex and waited for him to walk into the restaurant. When Alex was nowhere in sight, Odom drove behind the restaurant where Fish, Schro and Davis waited for him in Schro's car. They had a phone in front of the radio and some popcorn. As for Alex, he sat at Will's table, not knowing Will's phone was calling the guys only a few meters away. They wanted to hear Alex' real feelings about them. Because everyone can call themselves fans, but not everyone can explain why. Will smiled, a little uncomfortable because of the set-up but he too was curious.

« Welcome to the mighty Chipotle ! Odom didn't bother you too much ? »

« You know what, I think this guy is Xanax personnified, he's really chill. Last night, we watched trouts and salmons at 4 am. That was a first. » Said Alex. Inside the car, the guys laughed at Odom, simply being himself.

« Actually I can imagine. That's the joy of knowing him. He's down for almost everything. And even if he doesn't like it, he's just here for the person. You know that he didn't really like the 5 Seconds of Summer gay parody but he just went along with it. I can see why you're a fan. » Replied Will to get the conversation going on the right track.

« I don't like him just because he's the way he is. And that's the same for the others. » Alex started, but stopped himself because he didn't want to annoy Will with it. He already annoyed his friends way too much about The Warp Zone already.

« Why do you like them then ? » The 4 of them in the car waited patiently. Was it a shallow reason or not ? Alex sighed a little.

« You asked for it, don't complain afterwards that I talk about them too much ! » He laughed. « I like them because they changed my life. I know, it's cheesy but true. I was agoraphobic and really depressed because of bullying, and thanks to their videos and songs, I began to enjoy life again. And whenever I was stressed about going out, I just put one of their songs in my phone and everything was better. And who wouldn't like them ? It's a group of guys that are amazing at what they do ! » They went silent in the car. Davis smiled, and turned to the others to see they were doing the same thing.

« That's nice to hear. So you didn't jump on the Smosh Games bandwagon, you knew them from before ? »

« Oh no, I know them since the Fatality video. It's been a while. But I'd say I'm a huge fan since maybe the Turn Me On video. Dodger was everything in it both of these. »

« A Ryan video, of course. » Will grinned. He loved to toy with Alex about his crush on Ryan. Every opportunity was pure gold.

« Hey shut up ! Not everything is about him in my life you know. I have other hobbies. And he's not my favorite in the group anyway. Davis is.» Davis laughed, he was victorious in the battle of the favorites. But Fish smacked him on the head for being too cocky.

« But you sure do talk a lot about Ryan. You're not afraid he's gonna end up frightened by it ? » This question was purely for Will's curiosity, since Ryan was editing the sound for the next song and wasn't in the car.

« Well I see it like this. Some people go way too far with their crushes, tweeting 'Fuck me daddy' or worse at them. I'm not doing that, and I have no intend in doing it either. I'm just a scared gay guy with a crush on an impossible straight guy. And I'm not gonna flirt with him or jump on him or anything close to that. But that doesn't mean I don't want some interactions. That's why I was thrilled when he tweeted me twice. He's not gonna be my boyfriend but that doesn't mean we can't be actual friends maybe. » Alex sighed once again. He did it, he talked too much about everything. He really needed to stop doing that.

« I see... Don't worry about it, I'm sure he doesn't think you're crazy... I think. » Will winked.

They stopped the call. It was everything they needed to hear. Davis started his engine and they went at their office to join Ryan. As for Alex, when the breakfast was over, Will drove him back to Odom's place because he needed to call his family. When he opened Skype, his best friend was here instead of his mother. Maybe he confused the timezones and his family wasn't awake yet. But it was nice having someone to talk to anyway. He began the conversation.

« Hey Aly, what time is it in France ? »

« It's 10 pm already. Why is that ? »

« Because my mother is not here for the call. Maybe she went to sleep. I wouldn't blame her anyway. How are you ? »

« Good, as usual. But what about you ? Everything okay out there ? Are they treating you well ? »

« I'm not a princess you know, they don't need to pull out the red carpet. » He smiled. « But yeah, they're great. But I'm feeling... weird. »

« Let me guess, the flu ? Jet lag ? Diarrhea ? »

« No no no ! I'm not sick, just a little down. Will asked me about my crush on Ryan and why I talked a lot about him. So I'm thinking the Tellez must have said something about it. And it might bother him. I'm uneasy. »

« I'm sure you're panicking over nothing. Will was probably just curious, that's all. Besides, what would you do ? »

« I was thinking of coming back earlier than expected. Or staying somewhere else and avoid them... » He looked down. If the guy he had a crush on didn't like him or want him here, he wasn't gonna stay. That's probably the last person he wanted to disappoint. Well him and Melvin of course.

« Don't do that, you'll regret it ! You waited 10 years to go to America ! And you wanted to see them from forever. Don't abandon Alexis. I'm can ensure you it'll be worth it in the long run. »

Alex was thinking about the best solution. He was ready to pack his bags when he received a text from Will. « Hey girl, breakfast was great, hope you enjoyed your first time at Chipotle. Anyway, want to play games with me and the crew at the office tonight ? And yes, you can suggest Just Dance to kick all of our asses. ». He smiled.

« You know what ? I think I'll stay. I still have something left to do. »

« What ? Your dream wedding on the beach ? » Teased Aly over the computer.

\- « Better. Destroy them at the one game I absolutely rock. Bitches better beware. I'm gonna show them what I'm made of. »


	4. The Party

**The Warp Zone**

 **The Party**

Alex prepared his outfit for tonight. It was going to be quite simple, but with that little touch that makes the crowd go 'Wow !'. He was going to wear his 'Warp Zone' shirt, little jean shorts to show off his legs during Just Dance and some flat purple sneakers, just for comfort. Besides, it's not like he was gonna flirt with anyone tonight, just to enjoy the night. When he was done, he sent a pic to his best friend, which immediately approved the outfit. 'Make them eat it !'. He definitely will. Odom came back from the office to hop into the shower before going back for the party. But when he entered the apartment, he saw Alex ready and whistled.

« Look who's ready to have fun ! I didn't know you had one of our shirts. Tell you what, I'll put mine too, we'll be twins tonight. »

« That's a nice idea, but do you have one that fit ? Mine's a little tight and I have no muscles so... » Trailed off Alex.

« Well, if I breathe too hard, I might hulk out of the shirt but I'm sure it's fine. Who needs to breathe anyway right ? » He went into the bathroom to get ready while Alex sat down on the couch, watching an old America's Next Top Model episode.

When they both arrived, no one was there yet besides Schro and Fish. They were fighting over a bag of chips, nothing out of the ordinary it seemed. Schro liked Barbecue Sauce better than Mustard. Fish's taste, however, was the complete opposite. So they decided to settle it down in Smash. Of course, since Schro geeked on Smash for the last year, he won, because Fish was more into Mario Party. So it was Barbecue for the party. But as soon as they put the chips in the bowl, Odom threw himself on the table to catch every single one. Alex took advantage of the situation and slowly went for the bathroom to make sure he still looked like a human being. When he returned, he overheard the three of them speaking.

« Don't you think it's a little bad ? If I was Ryan, I'd be seriously worried. » Casually said Schro while putting beers for everyone on the table.

« Hey, it's his decision. To let it happen like that. We can't do much but tell him this is bad. » Fish replied, helping with the party decorations. All video games theme.

« I find you guys a little harsh. Sure this is abnormal but this isn't necessarily bad. » Odom was against the two guys but Alex, who felt sick to his stomach, went back to the bathroom. He thought they were talking about him and his crush. But actually... « Having a mole is not always bad. »

« But it can be infected ! He needs to get it checked out as soon as he can. » Wisely said Schro, finishing the last touches.

« I think he has a lot on his mind right now, with Mandy actually. »

« Are you talking about me perhaps Fish ? » Ryan walked into the room with Davis, Will, TJ and Leah. Everyone was here, the party could actually start. But one person was missing. TJ went in the bathroom and found Alex, putting cold water on his face. It seems the anxiety was getting into his head.

« Hello ? Is everything okay sir ? » Asked TJ, putting his hand on the gay guy's shoulder.

« Ye-Yeah, I'm fine. Better now. Thanks. »

« So, you're the fan that's gonna spend the evening with us ? Nice to meet you, I'm TJ Smith. Singer, dancer, actor, model, dad of two cute dogs... » He joked to make Alex feel better. And he succeeded, making him smile.

« And I already know that about yourself. My name is Alex and I swear I don't actually live in this bathroom, my home is in France. »

« France ? Oh, now I see who you are. We talked on Snapchat right ? You wrote a song for the 5 guys but never had the courage to record it ? »

« Yep, it's me alright... And I still have the song, but not the balls to do it... Anyway, let's get this party started already ? »

Alex and TJ made their way into the main room. He introduced himself to Leah Catherine who was in their sketches quite a lot like The Office of Smite or Lives Run Out. She really had a kind heart and a sweet soul and it was great to finally speak to her. It was actually great to speak to all of them. Except Alex still had Schro and Fish's talk playing in his head, so he tried to avoid them during the whole evening. And when Just Dance came and he had to face the infamous Brian Fisher, the worst dancer of the group, he destroyed him without any difficulty. Maybe to get an unconscious revenge, even he didn't know.

« Hey Alex. » Ryan just entered the acapella room where he found Alex texting his friend about how the evening went. The party was still going strong but he needed to talk to someone who knew him better than he knew himself.

« Oh hey, I'm coming back, just a second. »

« Actually... I'm not here for that. I had a favor to ask you. » Ryan was fidgeting and looked at his feet.

« Sure, what's the problem ? » Alex thought 'Why him ?' but he was happy to help if he could.

« How do you say 'I love you' in French ? » Ryan's desperate look on his face made Alex laugh on the inside. But he remained calm on the outside.

« Ryan... You do realize that Google Traduction is your friend right ? He's not gonna lie to you. »

« I know but I wanted to ask a real French person. It's a romantic language so hey, why not giving it a shot ? »

« Fine, 'I love you' in French is 'Je t'aime'. I hope you're happy. » Alex smiled but it was just on the surface. Saying 'I love you' to his 6 years crush was weird. Luckily, he didn't mean it and it was actually for his crush's girlfriend. Now that he thought about it, that was even more depressing. He needed a strong drink. « Excuse me, I'm gonna go take a beer, or 2, or 5. » But Ryan took Alex' wrist before he could leave.

« Wait, I don't get it. Why are you avoiding me ? »

« Why ? The answer is pretty obvious. » Alex breathed in and out. « Because I'm ashamed of myself, that's why. I'm ashamed I want to be close to someone I literally know nothing about. I'm ashamed that I spent so many times trying to sing a song I wrote to try and impress that certain someone and his friends. I'm ashamed that I have this stupid crush. That is why. »

He left the room and also left Ryan, dumbfounded, who didn't know what to reply to that. Alex came back in the living room and sat next to TJ, who felt something was wrong but didn't ask anything. Ryan went to see Will to talk about what just happened. After all, talking to a gay guy about another gay guy's mental breakdown was the right thing to do. They both went in the kitchen, to speak more discreetly.

« Soooo, we're in the kitchen. Do you want to make me a meal or a snack ? » Asked Will, a little lost.

« I need your help. I think Alex is sad here, and I'm not particularly sure it's my fault or his, but it's one of the two. » Ryan replied, confused about the situation.

« Waaaaaait, you did something, didn't you ? You're awkward so you must have said a bad thing that pissed him off. » Will smirked, he knew all of them like the back of his hand.

« Not at all ! I just asked him why he avoided me. And he said he was ashamed of himself. Do you think you can speak to him ? »

« Why ? He's only here for another few days and he's back to France afterwards. Why do you care about his well-being towards you ? You're not gaining anything in the proccess. » Now Will was the confused one.

« Because he's a fan. With or without the crush, he's still a long time fan and I'd hate to lose him because of a stupid thing like that. » He seemed sincere enough for Will to actually try to talk to Alex.

« Everytime I'm in the bathroom, someone talks to me. I swear I'm gonna stop coming here to put water on my face and actually smash a water bottle on my forehead. Much easier and less talking. » Alex was a little tired. It was 1 am already and nobody went home, the party went on.

« Well a little someone told me you were ashamed of yourself. So I come to the news, you know I love gossip. What's wrong ? »

« Nothing's wrong. Just because I feel shame doesn't mean there's anything wrong. »

« Girl, I hate to break it to you but feeling shame is not a great feeling. Especially for love. Being ashamed of loving, that's so dumb and yet... So human at the same time. » Will took a short break. He searched for his words. « Look, even if you wrote 'Mister Alex Tellez' in a pink diary, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Even if you dreamt about him marrying you on a beautiful beach with a Coconut Daïquiri, it's nothing to be ashamed of. But you know what's definitely not shameful ? Chasing your dreams. Everyone has dreams, going to a new country, meeting the person they admire, falling in love. So see the picture as a whole work of art. You may not end up with Ryan. You may not end up working with them. But at least you're chasing your dream. Some people don't even have one. »

When Will finished, Alex was teary-eyed. It seemed he just realized what happened over the last 4 days. He flew to America, he met the people he loved since 2010, he worked with make-up. He was still far from his goals, but that was a good halfway point. And maybe, just for one night, he could allow himself to feel anything other than shame about his dreams and his crush. A quick hug to the person he was happy to call a friend, even if they talked for about a year and a half. And hey, the night was far from over.


	5. The Spa Day

**The Warp Zone**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Spa Day**

It was dark in the office. Alex didn't really know what was happening or why he was alone. Where did everyone go ? Was there an after party he missed ? He went around looking for someone, or something. But nothing worth looking for. Just as he was about to head out, a mysterious figure covered in black clothes called his name. Alex turned around and jumped a little at the sight of the unknown person. After all, he was easily scared of anything. Even his own shadow sometimes.

« Leaving so soon ? Too bad. I had plans with you. »

« That voice... I'd recognize it anywhere. » Alex murmured under his breath. This was happening. He really hated him.

« Of course you would, because you're disgusting. » Ryan took off his mask. A wide grin across his face, he toyed around with a knife he brought. Alex took a step back.

« Why... Why do you say that... ? » He took another step back, but came in contact with a wall. He couldn't breathe, couldn't run, couldn't move. The man he liked as a crush was standing in front of him, menacing him with a knife. And this was deadly serious, because Ryan wasn't really a prankster.

« Because you deserve it. You deserve nothing more than insults and a good beating. » Ryan went in front of Alex, and punched his face multiple times. « But this time... This time, you deserve more... » He plunged his knife into the gay guy's stomach, and smiled when Alex' face turned white in shock.

« But... Why... » Slowly said Alex, sliding down on the floor, spitting blood along the way. He couldn't hold much longer, his vision was starting to be blurry.

« You really thought I would be okay with you, a fag, liking me ? Yeah right. You're just a freak, waiting for your death. And I'm gonna give it to you. » Ryan kneeled in front of the soon-to-be corpse and stabbed him one more time.

Alex screamed as he woke up from this terrible nightmare. He breathed heavily and touched his whole body, to see if it was still there, without any holes. Nothing, not even a scar. Pfeew. A little hand tapped his shoulder and he freaked out, jumping on the side of couch he slept on. It was Leah, who slept next to him after the party ended. She had a worried look on her face, which was comprehensible giving the situation. Alex was white, trembling and almost in tears.

« Are you okay ? » Asked Leah, with a soft voice.

« I... I guess now I'm okay. Thanks for asking. » He smiled. « Where did everyone go by the way ? » He looked around and it seemed like they were the only two people left in the office.

« Well, they went on to film for another video, TJ went back home to check on his dogs and Katie went to do a video in Andre's house. As for myself, I waited for you to get up because we talked about going to the spa today. You remember right ? » Alex thought about it. What did he say last night ? He talked with TJ about his hair, asked for Katie's boots and finally, the spa.

« Of course, how could I forget ? Shall we go now ? » He tried to brush off his crazy nightmare with a nice day of relaxation.

When they arrived at the spa, they were treated like true princesses. Pink bathrobes, a little Mojito and a jacuzzi that was reserved for the two of them. Everything he needed, with a great person to share it. They already put their swimsuits on and were ready to hop on the jacuzzi. But before he went in, Alex inspected his stomach in the mirror. Nothing in sight, besides to lose some weight. Leah was noticing the concern in his eyes and waited before she could ask anything. When Alex was finally inside, she coughed a little and tried to speak.

« So... What happened last night ? » Again in her soft and caring voice.

« No-Nothing. Why do you ask ? »

« Because you have a permanent frown on your face since this morning. And you checked your stomach before joining me in the jacuzzi. So clearly, something is wrong. »

« It's nothing really. I just had a weird dream and I'm having a hard time dealing with it. » He looked away.

« What happened ? You can tell me. I know we've just met but I'm a good listener. » She smiled.

« Well... Ryan killed me because I'm gay and I have a crush on him. And it was very... traumatizing to say the least. Let's just say I don't want to see knives for a while. » He blushed, because this didn't make any sense.

« I see... Well, first, don't worry about it, Ryan's no killer. He can't even kill bugs. And he's no homophobe either, he's friends with Will after all. So, going by logic, this is going nowhere ! You have nothing to worry about. » She sighed as the bubbles were getting warmer and warmer. A good day indeed.

« I know that, but... » He paused. « This isn't the first dream where he kills me. And he killed me a lot. Like A LOT a lot. Stabbing me, drowning me, setting me on fire, pushing me through a window, and the list goes on. And I can't get used to it. » He sighed as well, but not for the same reason.

« It's understandable, nobody could get used to that. But don't you think it's because of your feelings ? Maybe you don't really like yourself or the fact that you like him and your dreams are just the reflection of that feeling ? » Alex could tell she was a really smart woman, and he was glad to spend some time talking to her, he could learn a lot with her.

« You're right, I've always been ashamed of this, or just ashamed of myself. I guess I'm the problem... »

« But that means you're also the solution. If you stop the shame party, you'll be having a lot of better dreams, that's for sure. Love yourself first, and the rest will be a piece of cake. » She was really happy when she could help others.

« I see... That does make a lot of sense. Thank you Leah, for today and for this talk. I think I needed it. » He smiled back and they hugged before getting out of the jacuzzi. It was massage time after all.

When they arrived at the tables, Leah's phone rang. It was a text from Schrö saying they waited for her on the set of the next video. She excused herself but told Alex he could still enjoy the rest of the day without her. He was a little sad and frankly scared to be alone after last night, but the masseuse will help him relax. It was their job after all. He was about to lay down when all the lights went out. A strange feeling of deja-vu. He took his cellphone to send a text to Leah, maybe she was still near the building but no luck, no reception. The door slowly opened behind him and a man clapped.

« Hello Alex, I'm your masseuse today. » Ryan smiled, with a baseball bat in his hands.

« Here we go again... » He tried to punch Ryan but was met with a swing of the bat in his face. K-O in one round.

« You can't even put up a fight, that's how weak you are. Pathetic, awful, miserable human being that you are. »

Another swing of the bat woke Alex from his slumber on the table. The masseuse didn't really know what happened. « Are you okay sir ? »

He sighed. « Yes, I guess I am.. » Loving himself was going to be really hard. Why can't it be easier than loving another person ? Alex would probably never know. But at least his new friend could help him along the way.


	6. The Dream

**The Warp Zone**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Dream**

(This is an actual dream I had, and I thought it would be interesting to write it down.)

Alex was breathless. He was in front of Ryan's apartment door. Why ? He didn't really know. He had to tell him to get ready for the new shoot, because Odom, who drove him there, waited in the car for the both of them. What should he do ? Knock ? Ring the doorbell ? His palms were sweaty, and his heart beat faster than Sonic running in the wild. But he didn't have to do anything since Ryan opened his door. He was surprised to see the gay guy in front of him.

« Oh, hello Alex, what are you doing here ? » A little fear could be shown in Ryan's eyes. Was he here to kidnap him or force him to do stuff ? But he decided to give Alex the benefit of the doubt.

« Well, Odom brought me here to tell you to get ready for the shoot today. He's waiting in the car outside. » Alex was as uneasy as Ryan right now. It was great to see him, but alone ? Not as great. He decided to make a quick exit. « Well, I let you prepare, I'm gonna go back into the car ! » He turned around when Ryan spoke again.

« No, you can stay, it's cool. That way you can see the apartment. » He opened his door completely. Alex blushed a little and entered Ryan's home. He already saw the living room thanks to Will's picture, that he didn't ask but gladely accepted. It was cosy, but a little... outdated. He could clearly see Ryan was straight, because there's no way a gay guy would live in that environment. « Make yourself at home. » Ryan smiled and went in his room to prepare his outfit.

Alex sat in the couch, with his arms on his knees, and sighed. What is wrong with him. Well, besides everything. He was in his crush's house and couldn't even talk. Maybe a little tour to the apartment would be nice. But he didn't want to push his boundaries. He continued to sat there for 15 minutes until Ryan came back, dressed as Gandalf. Alex couldn't help but laugh. That costume was way too much.

« I still got it, right ? » Asked Ryan with a smile.

« Yeeeeeah, I'd hit that. » Replied Alex with a laugh. « Honestly, this costume doesn't fit you at all. You're way too skinny and this is too big. Why do you still continue to play him ? »

« Because it's my legacy. And because fans like it when you play the same character. That's why I'm always Superman, or Odom is always Batman... You really don't like it ? » Ryan was confused, everybody always told him it looked good on him.

« It's not that I don't like it, it just doesn't fit you at all anymore. You need stitches all around that wizard robe. » Alex' drag queen personnality was coming out when he talked about clothes or make-up. He was experienced enough in this area to give tips.

« Well, why dont you make them ? » He removed his wizard robe, revealing himself half-naked with a jean underneath it. Alex was a little lost.

« But I don't have any sewing machine here, I can't really work my magic if I have nothing to work with. » He really tried to look at him in the eyes, because his body was... too distracting. And when he had to look away, it was the floor or the roof. Ryan noticed it and smiled. He put his robe back on.

« Okay, okay, I think we have the tools at the office, you could try it there. » He put his hat back on. « By the way, what do you think ? » He put his arms up in the air.

« Hum... Yeah, your articulations are still going strong, good job ? » Alex was clueless.

« I meant the apartment. But thank you for the compliment. » He laughed.

« Well it's pretty... For a straight guy. I already saw the living room. It's vintage. » He put his hand in his hair. « That's what you were going for ? »

«You're really struggling with this, aren't you ? » He sighed. « This wasn't really my choice, but my mother insisted on giving me some of her stuff and... » He paused.

« And you didn't want to disappoint her because you love her ? I get it. » Alex smiled.

« I'm very close to my family. So yeah, I kept everything. » He opened the door. « Shall we go, milady ? »

When Alex went to follow Ryan, he tripped on the carpet and fell to the ground, face first. « Ouch... » was the only sound that could come out of Alex' mouth. He turned around to see Ryan's hand, wanting to help him get up. « I'm good, don't worry about it. »

« No, no, I insist. » When he took Ryan's hand, he felt a spark of electricity running through his whole body. And that made him blush a little more. Damn Odom, making him go at Ryan's apartment like that. He got up and looked at his shoes.

« Thank you, I... » But when Alex lifted his head, he could see Ryan smiling.

« Wake up, Alex. »

« What ? » Ryan telling him to wake up ? But he was awake. « What do you mean ? »

« Hellooooo, wake up ! »

His whole body shook. Before he knew it, everything turned black. When he opened his eyes, he was sitting on the plane next to some lady who wanted him to move a little so she could grab a water bottle. Alex sighed. It was just a dream. It's been a good week, but nothing will ever come out of this stupid crush. And he was happy with everything he did with them. After all, he met them. That was something to be proud and happy for it. Who knew what could happen after that ? Nobody knew. Except maybe The Warp Zone themselves. They could hold the key to his future. Alex would just have to wait and see.

The End

Author's note : This started out of boredom during my degree exam, and I'm really proud of this because I got to express a lot of my feelings regarding these 5 crazy guys. And also talk about my dream. I apologize if I offended any of the people I wrote about, this was not my intention at all. But I would like to thank The Warp Zone, Will of DC, Leah Catherine, Katie Wilson and TJ Smith for making me dream with the videos, dance and sing to their songs, and love their personnalities. I hope they enjoyed it if they read it, I hope anyone who read it enjoyed it as well. And last but not least : Go watch all of them on Youtube, they deserve it. Seriously, what are you still doing here ? GO !

Alexis ZH K.


End file.
